


Pick Me Up

by CaptainVivi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Very short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVivi/pseuds/CaptainVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando could already do with a week off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing I wrote after the race because Ferrari is making me sad.

If he was being honest with himself Fernando was miserable. This was supposed to be his year, 14 was everywhere, a clean slate for all the teams, it was perfect. Until he realised that Red Bull had merely been swapped for Mercedes and his car was getting worse. Three races in and the championship was already slipping through his fingers.  
  
He needed this week off.  
  
He needed it so bad the second he was done with his post race obligations the only thought he had was how fast he could get everything packed and on a plane.  
  
After a ride full of restless sleeping the wheels finally touched land again and Fernando felt the first real smile of the weekend creep onto his face. Almost there.  
  
With the usual post flight things sorted he quickly scanned over the area for that familiar face. Nearly breaking into a full sprint the second he caught a glimpse of his fiancé, he still felt a wonderful bubble of happiness in his chest at the thought.  
  
He almost floored Mark with the momentum behind his hug, so relieved to finally have physical contact after the eternal feeling two weeks apart he wasn’t even surprised to feel a slight dampness in his eyes and judging by the tight grip and light kisses Mark was peppering against the side of his head he could tell the feeling was mutual.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
He could hear the poorly concealed concern creep into Marks question and felt the bundled tension not even sleep could disturb leave his body letting him fully relax into the embrace.  
  
“No, but will be soon.”  
  
He really needed this week off.


End file.
